God of Thunder and the Panther King
by sahdah
Summary: Grimmjow watches from afar as Yoruichi takes on Askin Nakk Le Vaar, Lethal Dose Sternritter.
Grimmjow was fuming he had been taken out by that prissy mother fucker… _Lethal Dose Quincy_ …he wasn't going to be bothered to remember that guy's name. The only consolation was apparently Kurosaki Ichigo was also taken out. Only to be rescued by that _woman._ He spat, _ha woman!_ She was more of a beast than he was.

How had that clog wearing weirdo lured him into this again? It was hard remembering. The poison was still working its way out of his system. Clog man knew his shit, he couldn't deny it. He rolled his eyes grinding his jaw. The bastard had used her. Damn. Really it wasn't his fault. Who could resist? Tight ass, big rack, that hot outfit that barely covered her ass…ets, he'd been done from the moment he laid eyes on her.

But there was something he couldn't pin point…it wasn't his style to be all introspective and shit, that was for Ulquiorra or Aizen. He laughed. Ulquiorra would flip his shit if he had been around to see him open the _garganta_ at her beck and call.

…

"Open up!"

…

He heard the summons and he did as he was told. There was power in her voice. She commanded attention. It was hot.

Tier had on occasion discussed some dark woman with flamboyant hair had fought like a beast against Aizen with nothing more than her legs. Clearly she had made an impression on the tres Espada. In the interim while they licked their wounds, Halibel would on about this chick with that stripped hat wearing weirdo.

The same hat wearing weirdo that sought them out in Hueco Mundo, it finally clicked after he met her.

Then he had to go and have his ass handed to him. Damnit! He'd been helpless laying there not even sure if he was dying or hallucinating until that clog wearing bastard revived him; gave him an antidote, told him to find a vantage point and be ready when the time came. Whatever or whenever the fuck that meant?

So here he was in resurrection form…waiting.

That man had so many irons in the fire. He was either a genius or he was insane, maybe both? Both he decided.

She was flashy. He hated admitting but he was actually starting to enjoy the show. His tail twitched impatiently. Maybe after the soul king imposter was dealt with he'd seek out a fight. After he killed Ichigo, of course, a man had to have some priorities.

He blinked what the fuck had he missed?

She had struck her opponent, but with what? Narrowed eyes combed the battlefield, an arrow? Oh shit, she'd caught it and returned it. Damn she was fast.

The air crackled with white lightning. Just who was this bitch?

The sky opened up with a boom, a colossal beam of lightning burned an after image in his eyes. His hackles were raised by the destructive force in the distance. This woman was formidable. He was amused to find he was getting hard. That fucker was done for, hot damn, she packed a punch.

He started laughing when the buildings started coming down. Even the buildings were bowing to the goddess.

In the lull that followed he got bored. Off in the distance there was some gigantic behemoth fighting. He sneered looking back to see what was happening only to see Kurosaki's group run off leaving her and the brother? When had that kid showed up, he didn't care. The movement in the distance caught his eye.

"No fucking way!" That bastard had survived after all. In a twisted way he felt better, he hadn't lost that bad in so long, but it was nice to see she wasn't tougher than he was. The difference was she had been better informed. Clog man….tsk! Bastard.

Another huge explosion bloomed in front of his eyes. It hadn't come from her this time…the brother? Who were these people?

When the dust settled. There was a figure standing at the epicenter of the blast, this was bad. This was fucking bad. The atmosphere changed dramatically. A flash of black followed by lightning ripping the skies once more, that had to have tipped the scales her way.

The boy crumpled to the ground in the distance. Then it was over. But he didn't have the signal. The tail twitched impatiently.

Damnit, he had her on her hands and knees! Where was clog man? And then he spotted him right behind her ass. That ballsy clogged bastard, what a pervert, he thought as a hiss escaped him. Followed by an unwelcome thought, no someone that gorgeous wouldn't be with someone that strange…fuck it, even if they were something…what was he thinking? One fuck couldn't hurt, right? He shook his head, he couldn't get into that right now this was war.

Scratch that thought, he watched in disbelief as she landed a hard kick to his face. He had to admit she was fascinating. He saw the hand extend to the ass and then she was flying through the air like an angry cat. Huh?

This was good she hadn't moved in so long, he let out the breath he had unconsciously had been holding. She was a comrade at the very least. He wasn't low enough to want to see a comrade get cut down. Even if in the past she was part of the enemy.

What the hell was going on now? She had come down the air was crackling when the eccentric man put an end to it, there was some argument going on. For fucks sake, how long was this going to- shit!

Lethal dose had fired at the two in their heated argument and the next thing he saw was she was back on the ground in front of that poison wielding bastard. Hat and clogs was a ways away, this was getting ugly, and they were still arguing.

Wham! The sky erupted in a pillar of lightning booming with thunder. He snarled. He was going to go blind with all the lighting! What now?

Grimmjow's mouth opened reflexively his nose wrinkled in a snarl taking in the scent information from the last blast. What the fuck? That only happened when he was about to…awwh hell no! And then he saw with his eyes what his panther instinct knew moments before.

The tail swished seductively the lightning crackling, bright white claws, and the ears! She was a damned cat. A fucking cat! He knew there was something about her. This was what he couldn't pin point.

"TSK!" Grimmjow spat as he watched the lightning strikes. The booming of the thunder crashing seconds after the flashes. Eight major flashes in less than five minutes, there was no way this thing was continuing, that Quincy was done for.

He watched her, eyes narrowed, his breathing now more of a throaty growl. Lusting after the enemy, former enemy…he watched as she sat licking her wrist demurely, and visualized her liking something completely different.

The moment was short lived as she attacked once more.

"Kick his ass, princess" he purred-awwh hell…he was glad no one was around to see or hear it.

The lightning erupted again. And then just as suddenly stopped, he sputtered when he saw the reason why. Hat and clogs was waving about a _toy_ one of those, springy kind, that bounced back when you pawed at them. Not, that he would know anything about such stupid things. His hollow hole tightened when he saw her lick his face.

Damnit all to hell, if hat and clogs didn't give the signal soon he was going to peace the fuck out. He had way to much pent up energy and killing Quincy's was the only thing that was going to satisfy that because the other option didn't seem feasible at the moment. That option…he had plenty of memories to draw from but it just wasn't the same, she was of his kind, he'd never had that before. His usual trysts while enjoyable just didn't understand panther nature….he looked longingly at her purring form on that man's leg.

There was no time left to feel about the situation as a sphere ballooned out of no-where. Damn, that mean princess kitty hadn't taken the Quincy out. Good, that bastard needed to pay. She wasn't getting up.

 _a/n: Reading The Fang, and Living Jaguar started me searching for these two. Then God of Thunder 4 followed by The Princess Dissection chapters made me want to know what Grimmy was up to. If he's out of character, I do apologize, this is my first time writing him. He's fun, probably too much profanity but he seems the type._


End file.
